You said
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, Itachi's innocent, Orochimaru is not and a lot of things will happen. I suck at summaries so please just read and review! Tnx. STORY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**sniffs I have a terrible…achooo!!! …cold today. Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, I am not too sick to write stories! Especially when it's about Sasuke and Sakura. sniffs This is just my second fic so be kind to a person who has a terrible cold! Achoo!**

"**inner self"**

"_thoughts"_

…**,,,…,,,…**

Sasuke was walking down the street heading for the training grounds. Kakashi just told the whole team that they don't have training for that day but Sasuke still went to the training grounds to train by himself.

When he reached the training grounds, he warmed up a bit then started. He was about to punch the tree when he heard someone. Crying.

"Huh?" he said looking around.

He looked around the training grounds but he didn't see anyone. He was about to continue on his training when the crying sound grew stronger. He looked for the source of the sound again until he finally saw who it was.

"Sakura?" he said looking at his team mate.

Sakura didn't notice him. Sasuke was shocked when he saw Sakura beaten up. Sakura was crying. And she wasn't moving. She was only staring at empty space and she looked like she was shocked.

Sasuke hurried towards her.

"Sakura what happened to you?!" he said looking at her from top to bottom.

"He…mom…killed…he…did…me…" she said between sobs still staring at nothing.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again.

Sakura didn't answer. She coughed blood then she went unconscious. Sasuke's shirt was full of blood but he didn't care. He carried Sakura bridal style and went to Konoha Hospital. Sakura was immediately taken to the emergency room. Sasuke waited outside the E.R. for a few hours.

The doctor went out and Sasuke stood up immediately.

"She's fine now. She was beaten up pretty bad but she just got minor injuries. She's gonna be confined for a few days." The doctor said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke went to Sakura's room and there he saw Sakura sleeping with bandages all over.

"The hell…what am I doing here?" he said at the back of his mind.

"**It's called 'worrying' Sasuke"**

"I'm not worried"

"**Yes you are."**

"Shut it. But…I have this feeling I just can't explain."

"**Love is it? Hm?"**

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not love. I'm just doing my part as her team mate."

"**You know, it's been years since you felt this. How could you know that it's not it?"**

"Because-" he was cut off.

"Ugh… what…happened…"

"Sakura" Sasuke said walking towards her.

"Sasuke?" she said sitting up.

"You feeling okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's that on your shirt?" she asked looking at him.

"When I saw you, you kinda coughed blood on the ground and on my shirt." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. Sorry about that." She apologized as she looked outside the window.

"Sakura what exactly happened?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him with tears forming at her eyes.

"_Shit. Wrong question."_

Sakura wiped her eyes and then took a deep breath.

"When Kakashi-sensei said that there's no training, I immediately went home to check on my mom who's sick." She said.

Sasuke listened attentively.

Sakura continued. "Then when I reached home, I wondered why the door was smashed into pieces. I got worried so I went to my mom without hesitation. I opened her door and found my mom hanging on the wall with kunais all over her body and my grandmother lying on the floor dead."

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know that what happened to his clan might happen to someone else.

"Then I took a kunai and searched all over the house for the killer. When I got to my bedroom, I saw my dad killing my three-month old sister. Then he noticed me. He ran towards me with a kunai on his hand. I ran away from him but he caught up with me. He tried to kill me but I managed to escape. I went first to my uncle's house but they're dead." She said crying.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

Sakura started crying. "He killed them all!" she shouted.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

Somehow Sasuke didn't like seeing Sakura like this. Then the hokage showed up. She told Sasuke that she heard everything.

"Her dad killed them." Tsunade said.

"But why?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was still crying. Tsunade walked towards her and looked at her.

"Sakura are you saying that your father killed your whole clan?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura just nodded and wiped her tears. Tsunade also nodded.

Sasuke was about to leave when someone barged into the door.

"Oh Sakura honey!" a man said.

"AaaaaHHHhhhh!!!!!" Sakura shouted in horror.

Sasuke was thrown into the floor as he opened the door.

"Stay away from her!" Tsunade said standing in front of Sakura's bed. Sasuke stood up and stood beside her.

"She's my daughter and you have no right to separate us!" he said running towards them.

Tsunade smirked and she punched him. The man escaped when Tsunade's punch sent him yards away.

"Damn it!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura was crying. She was traumatized.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked worried shown on his face.

Sakura didn't answer. She just cried.

"Sasuke I'm sending you on a mission to guard Sakura until her father is captured." Tsunade ordered.

"Hn." He said.

Tsunade ran to her office and ordered ANBU members to look for the killer, Sakura's father.

…,,,…,,,…

"Sakura." Sasuke called out her name a hundred times but Sakura wouldn't answer. She was awake but she looked like she lost her sanity.

Sasuke sighed. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke! You're visiting Sakura? Is this a miracle or what!" Kakashi joked.

"Master Tsunade assigned this mission to me." He said.

"Granny-Tsunade told us everything! Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't respond. She just stared at them.

"Trauma." Kakashi whispered.

"Hellooo! Earth to Sakura!" Naruto said waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.

But Sakura still didn't move.

"What the hell did that guy do to her?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto be quiet! You're in a hospital for goodness sake!" Kakashi scolded him.

"Yeah dobe." Sasuke said.

"You know what, let's go." Kakashi said walking out the door.

Naruto followed. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Sakura.

"_She's still in a trauma."_

Sakura stayed like that for days. Then the doctor said that she could go home. Tsunade was thinking for a place she could stay in.

"Ahah! Sakura could stay in Sasuke's house until the culprit is caught." Tsunade said.

"M-my house? B-but-"

"Now, now Sasuke, you shouldn't disobey the Hokage" Kakashi said.

"And besides, you have a mission to guard her!" Tsunade said.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke rolled his eyes."

…,,,…,,,…

Sasuke and Sakura took a walk home. Sakura was still not herself and Sasuke is worried.

When they got to Sasuke's house, Sasuke took Sakura's stuff to the bedroom across from his. Sakura sat at the bed and stared blankly into space.

"Sakura you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked sitting beside her.

Sakura gave him a small smile then looked outside the window.

Sasuke went outside the room and prepared dinner. He called Sakura and they started eating dinner. But Sasuke was the only one eating. Sakura just played with her food and took a few bites.

"You're not hungry?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. She still didn't speak. Then tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You're tired. You should take a rest. Maybe a good night's sleep will help you relax."

Sasuke escorted Sakura to her room. Sakura went to bed and Sasuke kept the door open so he could still hear her.

Sasuke was cleaning up at the kitchen when he heard someone scream.

"Sakura." He ran to her room and found Sakura sweating, crying, panting, while pointing a kunai in front of her.

Sasuke took the kunai from her hands and sat beside her.

"He…killed…me…ran…" she said.

Then she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to this hugging stuff. Sakura cried as she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke hugged her tight letting her know that he's there for her.

"Don't…leave…" she cried.

"I won't." Sasuke said.

Sasuke hugged her until she fell into deep slumber once more. He tucked her in and he decided to sleep on the floor of Sakura's room. He grabbed a sleeping bag and a few pillows and watched her sleep.

"_This feeling…"_

"**She needs you and you need her."**

"_But…She's my team mate."_

"**You care for her. She likewise does. Don't deny it anymore Uchiha, without her you can't take care of yourself."**

"_Of course I can! Well, maybe I have a little help from her."_

"**Sasuke don't act when it's all too late."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**Remember the curse seal?"**

"_What about it?"_

"**You know what I mean. Hate and anger is filling up your heart don't let it. Let the light fill you up."**

"_What light?"_

But his inner self didn't respond. He thought about it until he drifted into sleep.

…,,,…,,,…

**Light? What light? Ahehe.. sniffs well, chapter one is done! Thanks for reading. Please review! It will make me feel better and your reviews will make my cold go away! Flames are accepted and suggestions for the second chapter is welcome! Thanks. Achoo!!!!! sniffs excuse me. Hihi… )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ei there! Achoo! Excuse me! I still have a cold. Well anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's chapter 2 of 'You Said'.**

…**,,,…,,,…**

Sasuke drifted into sleep with a lot of things in mind. He couldn't understand what his inner self is saying to him.

…,,,…,,,…

Morning came and the rain poured down heavily. Sasuke was awakened by the loud thunder.

"Rain." He whispered rubbing his eyes. Then he remembered Sakura. He looked at her and he saw her sitting at the bed, her face still blank.

"Good Morning." He greeted Sakura.

Sakura just nodded and stared outside the window. Sasuke sighed.

"_Why am I feeling like this when I see her like that!"_

"**I told you already. You love her!"**

"_No."_

"**Of course you do. Sakura is the missing piece of the puzzle."**

"_What puzzle?"_

"**The puzzle of your heart and life."**

Sasuke looked at her. He was worried about her. Seeing her like this makes him feel things that he never felt since the Uchiha massacre.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped. Then tears from her eyes flowed without a reason. Sakura hugged herself and stared at the floor. Sasuke walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back.

"_What the-"_

"**What did I tell you?"**

"_I didn't want to hug her. It just happened"_

"**Your mind didn't tell you to hug her but your heart did. It's called following your heart and the very infamous battle of the heart and the mind."**

"Th-thank you Sasuke…" Sakura said barely heard.

Sakura left the room. Sasuke stayed and fixed the room.

"_You know…when I hugged her there's this weird feeling in my stomach."_

"**You're just nervous hugging the one you really loved."**

"_I am not nervous! …Well…maybe just a little."_

"**Little. Hah! Don't little me. I know what you're feeling. I'm your inner self stupid."**

"_Whatever."_

Sasuke changed his clothes and looked for Sakura. He saw her outside the house looking at the gray sky. The rain stopped but the clouds stayed.

"Sakura you might get sick." He said walking towards her.

But she just stayed there.

"Come. I'll show you something." He said.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke grabbed her hand and Sasuke led her in a spiral stairs that leads to something. They went up and when Sasuke opened the door, Sakura's eyes grew wide.

The balcony was high and it overlooks the whole village of Konoha. Sakura went closer to the edge and she closed her eyes and spread her arms. Then she let out a smile. Sasuke smiled a bit seeing Sakura smile.

Sakura opened her eyes and faced Sasuke. She smiled at him and stared at his eyes. Sasuke's onyx eyes met her emerald ones. They were silent and they didn't move for a few minutes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said breaking the silence between them.

"H…hm?" Sakura finally spoke.

"Do…you…uh…you see…well…uh…"

"Yes?" Sakura said a bit knowing where this will lead.

"You see…uh…are you…uh…"

"**SAY IT ALREADY!!!!"**

"Are you alright now?" Sasuke said sweating.

"Oh." Sakura said nodding.

Sakura smiled at him and then continued looking at the view of Konoha.

"**GREAT! JUST GREAT! The great Uchiha afraid to say his feelings to a girl! This is priceless!" **

"_Hey! Shut it. I-I'm not afraid."_

"**Then why don't you tell her then?"**

"_It's none of your business." _

"**Fine, fine. I'm going to know anyways." **

"_Will you shut it for a bit? I'm trying to think here."_

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever."**

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood beside Sakura.

"My mom and I used to come up here every night and watch the stars in the sky."

Sakura sighed and looked up the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright Sasuke. I feel much better now." Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn"

"My mom and I were very close. When I was a kid she would always tell me that I should always follow my heart and trust it." Sakura said placing her right hand on her heart.

"Hn. It's good that you're alright now and you're talking." Sasuke said.

"All thanks to you Sasuke." She smiled.

They both looked at the view. Then Sakura took out a necklace and was about to throw it but Sasuke stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said holding her hand.

"My father gave this necklace to me when I was promoted genin."

"Then why are you throwing it away?"

"He's not my father anymore. I don't want anything to remind me of him."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"More than anything." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke let her hand go and Sakura smiled. Sakura threw the necklace and she smiled.

"You feeling okay now?"

"Never been better." Sakura said.

…,,,…,,,…

Sasuke and Sakura decided to eat lunch. Sasuke cooked and then they ate. Then Sasuke told her that he needs to report to Tsunade.

…,,,…,,,…

"Come in" Tsunade said.

Sasuke went in and Tsunade stopped her reading.

"Report." Tsunade said.

"Hn. Sakura is starting to talk and so far, no one's been bothering her."

"Well that's good. I thought Sakura would stop talking and never talk again."

Tsunade stood up. "Sasuke, don't let your guard down. We have info on the whereabouts of her father. And he might-"

"I'll guard Sakura. Don't worry about it."

"**Great Uchiha! You're starting to catch up with your feelings."**

"_Shut it will you?!"_

"Dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sasuke immediately went home and looked for Sakura. He saw her in the bedroom reading a book.

"**This is your chance great Uchiha! Tell her now!!! GO! Go! GO!"**

"_WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!?"_

"Sasuke?" Sakura said closing her book.

Sakura caught him staring at her.

"Uh…Sasuke?" she said again.

Sasuke shook his head and blushed a bit.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Hn. I-I just have to…uh…tell you…something." Sasuke said a bit shaking.

"Okay. I'm listening." Sakura said.

"Well you see…the day we became genins…I never thought that…uh…you see…in the chuunin exams…I…uh…well…we…you…help me…overcome my weaknesses. Sakura…I know…uh…I'm not actually…you see…used to this…st-stuff. But I really have to…uh tell you…or else…uh me…"

"You're not making any sense at all Sasuke." Sakura giggled.

"Uh…well…Sakura…"

"What is it Sasuke?" she giggled still.

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Sakura was wide eyed.

"Oh…I didn't expect you to say that." Sakura said smiling.

"**NICE ONE UCHIHA!!! WHOOHOO!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!"**

"Sakura…I really mean it." He said holding her hands.

"Sasuke…I love you too." She smiled.

"You d-do?" he asked.

"Of course." She hugged him.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like that for awhile.

Then after a few more minutes, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

Suddenly… BOOGOOOSSSHHH!!!!! BLAAAGGG!!!

"Stay here." Sasuke said.

He was about to leave the room when Sakura stopped him. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." He said.

…,,,…,,,…

**Aww…that's so sweet!!! (sniffs) ACHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Darn it! This cold won't go away! Anyways, please review! Oh and thanks again for the reviews you gave for the first chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm baaaack!!!!! Sorry for the late update. You know school… there's homework, then exams, then projects then…Well there's a lot of school work! Haha. Anyways, here's chapter 3 of 'You Said'**

**Happy Readings!**

…**,,,…,,,…,,,…**

Sasuke ran all over the house to find the source of the loud crash. When he got to the living room there was a big hole in the wall. He activated his sharingan and looked around but he didn't see anyone.

He went back to Sakura's room and told her to keep her guard up.

"Sasuke, I-I'm scared." Sakura said holding Sasuke's arm.

"Don't be scared. I'm here." He said placing his hand above hers.

"Don't l-leave me." She said barely audible.

But Sasuke heard it.

"I won't leave you no matter what. I promise." He said.

Sakura smiled but she wasn't comfortable with Sasuke's words.

"_What if…it happens again? Did he mean it when he said he won't leave me?"_

"**He left you years ago! What makes you think he would do it…again?"**

"_I-I don't know. Maybe I'm just…scared."_

"Sakura you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" she smiled a bit.

Suddenly…BOOM! The wall in front of them exploded. Then a shadow of a person came out from the explosion.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura said standing beside Sasuke who activated his sharingan.

"...This…chakra…No." Sasuke whispered.

The person came out and they were both surprised.

"Itachi." Sasuke said.

"It's nice to see you again, my brother" Itachi said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke angrily said.

"Hm." Itachi smirked.

Sakura was just staring at the two brothers who are about to kill each other. Itachi deactivated his sharingan. Sasuke saw it but he thought it was part of his plan. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and a few shuriken from his pouch.

"I just need the girl." He said.

Sakura was shocked.

"M-me? Why me?" she said stepping backwards.

"Never in a million years." Sasuke said.

"Love is it?" Itachi said quickly moving behind Sasuke then knocked him unconscious.

Sakura was scared now. Way beyond scared. She just stepped backward every time Itachi walks closer to her.

"What do you want from me?!" she shouted.

"I'll tell you." He said then knocked her unconscious.

…,,,…

"Sasuke…"

"Awake now?"

"Itachi!" she shouted.

Sakura stood up and grabbed a kunai from her pouch but she was surprised to see Itachi not wearing his Akatsuki uniform and his forehead protector.

"Hey! Let me explain first!" he said dodging Sakura's attacks.

"Why should I trust you?!" Sakura said punching him and throwing him kunais.

"Because it's about Sasuke!" he said still dodging her attack.

Sakura stopped when she heard his name.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked still not letting her guard down.

"Look, we're not in the Akatsuki headquarters, or in Orochimaru's. We're in my house."

"So?" Sakura said about to attack again.

"Stop attacking. I won't kill you. I won't even hurt you!" he said.

"Fine, fine." She said keeping her kunai but she kept a distance from him.

Itachi sat.

"So?" Sakura said.

"I saw Sasuke last week when I went to Konoha."

"So?" she said.

"He was walking and I followed him. Then he met some old friends of his and uh…I heard they had a deal again."

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Orochimaru." Itachi said.

Sakura was surprised. But she was still not convinced whether to trust Itachi or not.

"When he left years ago, his plan was to get power from Orochimaru and kill me because of revenge. Right?" he said.

"R-right. But he was sent back to Konoha by Naruto and Sir Kakashi." She said nodding then finally taking a seat.

"Orochimaru told him that he knows where I was hiding and Sasuke hoped killing me and avenging our clan."

"But why did…you kill them? This wouldn't happen if you didn't kill them." Sakura said.

"But I didn't kill them." He said looking at Sakura's eyes.

"But…uh…if it wasn't you…then who did?"

"Orochimaru." He answered.

Sakura couldn't believe what she's hearing. First, Sasuke talked to Orochimaru again, and then Itachi didn't kill their clan?

"Orochimaru framed me. I still don't know why he killed the clan. When he framed me, I ran away from the village then I joined Akatsuki. And that was the biggest mistake of my life." He said.

"Then what do you want from me?" Sakura asked.

"Okay. I think Sasuke's going to Orochimaru again and I don't want him to make the biggest mistake of his life like I did. We need to stop him." He said.

"Okay. B-but how and when will he leave?" Sakura asked.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke would leave again for power. She thought he has changed and was happy with them. Naruto, Kakashi, the village, and her.

"Sasuke wants power because he wants to kill me. Here's the plan: we'll pretend that I'm dead." He said.

"Pretend? But…how…and uh…who killed you?"

"Here's my forehead protector. Tell him that the Akatsuki headquarters exploded and you managed to escape. Then tell him that we were attacked and you saw me killed by another group of ninjas." He explained.

"You sure he'll buy it?" she asked.

"That's the only thing we can do. Oh, and give this to Tsunade-sama. We've talked already. Just give this letter to her and she'll know what to do." He said.

Sakura nodded. Escorted her back after a few days. But Itachi stopped when they were meters away from the gate. Sakura nodded and Itachi left. She ran as fast as she could to the hokage tower.

"Master Tsunade! Master Tsunade!" she shouted entering her office.

"Sakura!" The hokage said.

"I need to tell you something important." She said.

"Me too." Tsunade said taking her seat.

"Okay. You first sensei." Sakura said taking a seat.

"You're father has been caught awhile ago. And where the hell did Itachi take you?"

"You know?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me. He's in the hospital. He was seen by Kakashi. He was unconscious but he's alright now. He just needs to take a rest and he's still in the hospital resting."

"Okay. Itachi wanted me to give you this." She said.

Tsunade took the piece of paper then she read it.

After reading it, she put it in her drawer then looked at Sakura.

"Tell me Sakura, do you think Itachi is telling the truth?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I feel his concern towards Sasuke. And when I look into his eyes, I can see his pain and sadness while he is telling me what really happened." Sakura explained.

Tsunade sighed.

"We need to keep a closer eye at Sasuke. Oh, Sakura you're new apartment is ready. It's next to my house." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Master Tsunade." She said.

"Sakura, before you go home. Visit Sasuke and talk to him. But don't tell him we know what he's planning." She said.

Sakura nodded then headed for the door. Sakura went to the hospital and asked for Sasuke's room.

When she was in front of the door she stopped. She held the door knob but something's stopping her from turning the knob and entering his room.

"_What if… what I thought before is true? What if he didn't mean his promise? Can I handle the pain again?"_

"**That's why we're stopping him!!! Go inside now!"**

Sakura slowly opened the door and went inside. She was shocked. Sasuke wasn't in his room. She asked the nurse and the nurse told him that he wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow.

Sakura panicked. She ran as fast as she could to the gates of Konoha. But no one was there and the guards are still standing. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against a tree. It was late night but she wasn't sleepy.

Then she heard footsteps. She hid behind the bushes then she saw Sasuke carefully walking with his backpack. She couldn't believe that he's leaving…again. Leaving to gain power and kill his brother even of it costs him his life.

"Oh no, Itachi did say the truth." She whispered. Sakura was thinking of what to do. Will she stop him like before? Or will she tell him about Itachi and the truth?

Sakura went out of the bushes and was facing Sasuke's back. Sasuke didn't notice her so he just continued walking until…

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Sakura!" he said looking back.

"Where are you going?" she asked holding back her tears.

"I need to do some unfinished business. You should sleep. It's very late." He said continuing to walk.

Then he heard a clash of metal. He stopped but he didn't look back.

"He's dead." She said after throwing Itachi's forehead protector.

Sasuke kept quiet.

"You don't need to leave now. He's finally dead." Sakura said smiling a bit.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Here's his forehead protector. The Akatsuki headquarters exploded and some other group killed them all, I just managed to escape." She said.

"I still don't believe y-"

"You promised me Sasuke. I know it's just nothing for you but for me it's a special promise and I believed your promise with all my heart." She said still holding back her tears.

"What promise?" he asked.

Sakura was hurt. Again.

"You promised me that you won't leave me no matter what." She said.

"Some promises are made to be broken." He said.

"You said you love me and you mean it-"

"I mean it Sakura. Please understand that I'm doing this for you. I won't let history repeat itself. Never." He said.

Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke spoke.

"I know Itachi's still alive. Just call it a brotherly instinct. I'm heading back to Orochimaru and finally get the power I want then I'll kill Itachi." He said.

"Sasuke you don't need to go to get power. You said it before; you lived a hell of a life when you were with Orochimaru. Then why go back?"

"Sakura I told you. I'm doing this for you so don't stop me. I don't want anyone important to me die. Especially you." He said.

"Then if I kill myself you won't leave? You don't have to leave because you don't have anyone to protect. Then you won't suffer that life again." Sakura's tears were falling now.

"Sasuke, if I die then you don't have to leave." She said getting a kunai and pointing it at her heart.

Sasuke looked back.

"_This feeling…"_

"**Hate and darkness has filled you up, but there's still some light to make it go away."**

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I love you with all my heart." She said.

"Sakura…Please understand." He said.

"Sasuke why leave when you have a life here?" Kakashi said appearing beside Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kakashi took the kunai from Sakura's hand and threw it beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't make the same mistake. Learn from what happened before. Naruto risked his life to save you and you repay him by leaving again and wasting all of Naruto's effort and sacrifices just to get you back?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke couldn't talk. He didn't know what to say.

"We know you want to protect the one's you love but you can still do it without leaving the village." Naruto said appearing beside Sakura.

Sasuke just stared at them especially at Sakura who was still crying.

"He didn't kill them Sasuke. Itachi didn't kill your clan." Sakura said.

"You don't know anything." He said.

"She knows." A voice said.

Sasuke was surprised. Itachi jumped in front of Sakura. He was wearing his old clothes and without his forehead protector.

"What are you doing here? Get away from him you guys!" he shouted.

"Sasuke, Sakura is telling the truth. Itachi didn't kill your clan." Kakashi said.

"What are you guys talking about? He killed our clan, he was there. I saw him with my own eyes!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I didn't kill our parents, I wasn't even at home when the incident happened." Itachi said.

"B-but…no…you were there…I-I saw you. You killed mom and dad!" he shouted.

"Sasuke, why would he come here, show himself just to tell you the truth when he's wanted from almost all the countries?" Sakura said.

"I joined the Akatsuki because I had no choice. Orochimaru forced me to join because they want my abilities to get what they want and if I don't join he'll destroy the village." Itachi explained.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke please don't go." Sakura said wiping her tears.

"I…"

Then someone appeared in front of them.

"Sasuke come." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru!" Itachi shouted.

"Ah Itachi, you're here. I didn't expect you to be here but you won't be a problem. Sasuke, let's go." Orochimaru said facing Sasuke.

Kabuto just kept silent beside his Master.

"Sasuke don't listen to him!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke…d-don't." Sakura pleaded.

"I-I…" Sasuke couldn't speak. He doesn't know what to do.

Orochimaru was getting impatient.

"Kabuto." He said.

Kabuto nodded and attacked Itachi and the others. Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi fought Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked at Sakura then in a split-second, he lifted Sakura at her neck.

"Sasuke, join me or this girl dies!" Orochimaru said.

"Sasuke…don't listen to him!" Itachi said dodging Kabuto's attacks.

"Sasuke! I'll kill you if you join that snake bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"**What to do now Sasuke?"**

"_I-I don't know… If I don't go with him Sakura dies but if I stay, Sakura might kill herself. Damn it."_

"S…sasuke…what…e…ver…happens…do…don't…l…eave…the…vill…lage…" Sakura said trying to breathe.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said waking up from his deep thought.

"Save Sakura for goodness sake!" Naruto shouted.

Orochmaru was getting impatient, he tighten his grip on Sakura's neck making her cough blood. Sakura couldn't breathe, she was sure to die. Sasuke couldn't decide what to do.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. "I…love…you…" Sakura gently closed her eyes then blood dripped from her mouth.

Orochimaru dropped her on the ground.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"No…Sa…kura…" Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura would really die.

Sasuke was furious. He activated his sharingan and attacked Orochimaru. Itachi joined him and left Kabuto with Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke was very angry and he was blaming himself for what happened. He threw kunais and shurikaens at Orochimaru. Did every technique he knew and he use all his chakra to kill him but it's no use.

"Hahaha!!! You honestly think you can kill me? You're a fool!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"You're sick Orochimaru." Itachi said panting.

Orochimaru smirked. He took out his sword and readied to attack Itachi and Sasuke.

"If you won't come, then might as well die with your brother. Oh and by the way I killed your clan and Itachi is innocent." He said.

"Wh-what? Sakura was telling the truth!" Sasuke told himself.

"Too bad that girlfriend of yours is dead." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru attacked Sasuke and Itachi. But they were surprised in what happened.

"N…no." Sasuke said.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura took the attack and she was stabbed in the heart.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered then she fell down to the ground with Orochimaru's sword still on her heart.

"Sakura no!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke used all the chakra he has left to stand up. He picked up Sakura and for the first time since the Uchiha massacre, tears flowed down from his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Sasuke…th-thank…thank y-you…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…hold on." Itachi said.

"What happened to my student?" Tsunade said appearing behind Kakashi who just knocked Kabuto unconscious.

Orochimaru looked back and saw Tsunade.

"Tsunade" he said.

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" she said looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"She got in my way. It's her fault." Orochimaru said then he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Kabuto also disappeared.

"Darn it." Tsunade said.

"Sakura…hold on." Sasuke said crying.

"Sasuke get out!" Tsunade said running towards Sakura.

Tsunade took out Orochimaru's sword and placed both her hands above Sakura's heart. A green chakra came out of her hands. Sakura was bleeding all over and she was pale.

"Sakura! Breathe Sakura!" Naruto said about to cry.

"Please Sakura!" Sasuke said as tears flowed from his eyes.

Tsunade's hands were covered with blood. She didn't give up trying to revive Sakura. After a few minutes, Tsunade smiled and stopped the green chakra.

"Why did you stop granny-Tsunade?!" Naruto shouted.

"She's gonna be fine. Kakshi bring her to the hospital. Let's all go to the hospital." Tsunade said.

Kakashi carried Sakura carefully and they went to Konoha Hospital.

…**,,,…,,,…,,,…**

**Chapter three is done! Yay! Yay! Yay! Thanks for the reviews and please review again! I hope you liked it. Thanks!**

**:p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Computer trouble then school. So...yeah. **

* * *

Sakura was sent to the emergence room. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi was sent to a room where Shizune and a few nurses. healed their wounds.

"Damn that Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said.

"You tell me to calm down?! How can I calm down when Sakura is dying and Orochimaru is...is..."

"Naruto you're in a hospital! Be quiet!" Shizune said putting a bandage on his cheek.

"Fine, fine." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Itachi-sama, you need anything else?" the nurse asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm alright now. Thanks."

Sasuke kept silent. He blamed himself for what happened to Sakura. He just stared at the blood in his shirt and sandals.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke didn't respond. Kakashi and Itachi was staring at him.

"Sas-" Naruto was cut off.

"Whew." Tsunade wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Will Sakura be alright?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade sighed and sat at the bed.

"Sakura's fine right?" Naruto said about to cry due to Tsunade's facial expressions.

"Sakura's fine. Her heart has a small hole but it's fine now. Everything's fine with her, her heart, body, head, brain, everything."

"But?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"But, we're losing her for no reason at all. It's like she doesn't want to wake up anymore. She has lost the will to live." Tsunade said rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel more guilty. He stared at the floor and held back his tears.

"You alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and just kept silent.

"I'm uh...gonna check her out. You can visit her after you're done here. Room 110." she said walking out of the room wiping something in her cheeks.

"Sakura..." Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura was in her bed, sleeping. Tsunade entered her room and sat beside her bed.

"You know, since you volunteered to be my student, I thought you were weak because you pleaded to me to accept you to be my student. But you know, I was wrong. When we started, you were stronger than I thought. You have the most determination in this town."

Tsunade held her hand.

"I never considered you as my student Sakura. I always considered you as my daughter. I considered you and Shizune as my own family. Sakura don't give up. There''s still hope in life." she said wiping her tears.

KNOCK KNOCK

Itachi and Naruto came in and saw Tsunade wiping her tears.

"Sorry." Itachi said.

"No, it's okay. I was gonna...uh...leave anyways." she said standing up.

"Okay. You alright Tsuande-sama?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine." she said as she left the room.

Naruto walked closer to Sakura and was about to cry.

"Sakura." he whispered.

Itachi walked beside him.

"Sakura and I are friends. Even if sometimes i annoy her, she's still there for me when i need her." Naruto said.

"I understand how you feel Naruto." Itachi said.

Then Kakashi went in.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He went home. He said he needed to take a rest."

"Oh." Naruto said.

Kakashi went closer to Sakura and stared at her face.

"Sakura's sad by the look on her face." he said.

"Sakura, I promise I'll kill Orochimaru." Naruto said running out of the room.

"Sakura cares for Sasuke too much." Itachi said.

"She just loves your brother so much she'll even give up her life." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke loves her but he's still not sure of what he truly feels." Itachi said.

"They should talk one time. Just the two of them." Kakashi said.

* * *

Sasuke threw himself at his bed and stared at the ceiling.

**"Sad? Worried? Guilty?"**

_"Leave me alone."_

**"You should visit her."**

_"I don't want to. She hates me."_

**"Of course she doesn't!"**

_"She won't forgive me. I promised I won't leave her but..."_

**"Maybe you should try."**

_"Leave me alone."_

**"You love her Sasuke. That's the truth, she might not forgive you but at least she knows you're sorry."**

Sasuke stood up and ran to the hospital.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Itachi-sama wants to talk to you." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded. Itachi went inside and sat at he chair in front of her desk.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want permission to be accpeted here at Konoha again."

"So you're really going back?"

"Yes. I wanna live a normal life again. I'm tired and I just want to have a peaceful life."

"Fine. Just sign here and everything that belongs to your family will also be yours together with Sasuke."

Itachi nodded and signed the papers.

"Welcome back. Here's a new forehead protector and by the way you're a Jounin." she said.

"Thanks. I'll go home now. I'll go talk to Sasuke." he sid leaving her office.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura's door.

_"Damn it. Will i go in?"_

**"You decide."**

Sasuke held the knob and turned it. The door opened and he went inside. The room was quiet. Sasuke heard his own heart beating faster.

Sasuke went closer to her bad and there he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully.

"Sakura..." He called her name.

No response.

"Sakura I know you can't hear me. But I want you to know that...I'm sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry for everything." he said.

Sasuke placed a necklace on her hand. Then he inserted his hands on his pockets and left the room.

Right after he left, Sakura's hands clasped the necklace tight and tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**oh poo...chappie hangie...ahehe...sorry 'bout that! Well that's chappie 4! Hope you liked it! PLease review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**wahahaha!!! Finally!!! I have updated!!! (thunder and lightning background) ehem. Anyways...sorry for the late update and thank you all for the reviews...**

**Now here's the 5th chapter of 'You Said'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was walking under the cloudy skies of Konoha. His hands on his pockets, and his head faced down. Lightning flashed followed by tremendous thunder. But Sasuke doesn't care. He was lost in his own thoughts. 

"I never should've-" he was cut off when thunder again, roared across the skies.

Sasuke looked up and the first drop of rain dropped on his left cheek. Then heavy rain poured. Sasuke kept staring up and in no time at all he was soaked.

He closed his eyes then he pictured Sakura's smiling face. He opened his eyes then stared down once more. He took a deep breath then started walking again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, it was time for Sakura's check-up. Tsunade assigned Shizune to do the check-ups. 

Shizune entered Sakura's room and walked quietly towards the still sleeping cherry blossom. Shizune sighed as she stared at Sakura. Wired attached all over, her face was pale, and her hair dull. Shizune stared at her from top to bottom then she noticed something in her hands.

"Hm...what could this be?" Shizune said.

Shizune carefully opened Sakura's hand. Shizune took the necklace and stared at it.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

It was a silver necklace with a pendant. The pendant was a locket shaped like a heart.

Shizune giggled then placed down the notebook she was carrying and placed the necklace around Sakura's neck.

Shizune smiled then started the check-up.

* * *

Sasuke entered their house and saw his brother eating. 

"Oi Sasuke, wanna eat some-" Itachi was cutt off when Sasuke dropped to his knees then fell unconscious on the floor.

Itachi stood up and walked towards his brother.

"Tch tch..." Itachi shook his head then carried Sasuke to his room.

After changing Sasuke's clothes and drying him off. Itachi left his room and continued eating.

"Love...Young love..." he chuckled.

* * *

Morning came and the sky was still filled with gray clouds. Sasuke woke up and stretched his arms. 

"Another day." He whispered.

"Good morning!" Itachi greeted as he walked across Sasuke's room.

Sasuke nodded and then stared at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing."

Itachi shook his head then continued walking. Sasuke on the other hand sighed then took a deep breath. Then he went to the kitchen to find Itachi cooking.

"Since when did you start cooking?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.

"Since forever. Now go to the dining room!!!" Itachi ordered.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't go to the dining room. Instead he went to the balcony that overlooked the whole village.

"Konoha." He said.

Then he pictured the time he led Sakura there. She was happy back then. Her smiling face and her sweet voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared behind him.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"What are you doing here?" sasuke asked.

"Tsunade-sama gave us a mission. Bridge, 4 sharp." Kakashi said disappearing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then went downstairs and into the dining room where Itachi was waiting.

"Come on let's eat!" Itachi said.

Sasuke sat at one of the chairs then started eating.

* * *

At Sakura's room, Shizune was doing check-ups when Naruto and Hinata walked in. 

"Good morning Shizune." Hinata greeted.

"Good morning Hinata, and Naruto." Shizune greeted smiling.

"So how's Sakura?" naruto asked.

"Still the same. Good condition but won't wake up." Shizune said writing some notes.

"It's been awhile." Hinata said. "I wonder what's Sakura thinking about now." she continued.

* * *

**"SO?"** a deep voice said. 

"Wh-who's there?"

No response.

"Where am I?"

**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"**

"Wh-who are you? Where am I? And why aren't you answering my questions?"

**"HAVE YOU CHOSEN?"**

"Chosen? What do you mean? And and...why won't you answer me?"

"Where's my friends?"

"WHERE AM I?!"

**"YOU HAVE A CHOICE. EITHER GO BACK OR STAY HERE WHERE YOU FEEL NO HURT. NO PAIN, AND NO MORE HEARTBREAKS."**

"Of course I won't stay!"

**"ARE YOU SURE?" **

"Of course! Why won't I go back?"

**"I SEE YOUR DOUBTING."**

"Wh..."

**"THINK ABOUT IT. IN HERE YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PEACEFUL LIFE AND WON'T BE SUFFERING FROM ALL THE PAIN EVERYONE'S CAUSING. IF YOU RETURN THE PAIN YOU FELT MIGHT HAPPEN AGAIN. YOU DON'T HAVE ASSURANCE THAT IT WON'T."**

"I...I don't know."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

"What's happening?" naruto asked. 

"Sakura's heart stopped beating. Call Tsunade-sama naruto! Hurry!!!" Shizune said trying to make Sakura's heart beat again.

_"Sakura don't do this." _

Shizune's hand was glowing with green chakra. her hand was above Sakura's chest. After a few minutes, Tsunade ran towards the room and took Shizune's place.

"Sakura!!!" Tsunade said as she put all her chakra in her hands.

"Sakura don't do this!!!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

"I..." 

**"SO? HAVE YOU CHOSEN?"**

"I have."

* * *

Sasuke entered Sakura's room and saw what's happening. He ran up to Naruto and asked what's wrong. 

"What-"

"Sakura's heart stopped." Naruto said still staring at the dying Sakura.

"No." Sasuke whipered.

"Sakura please!!!" Tsunade said.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice echoed. 

"Sasuke..."

**"IS THAT BOY STOPPING YOU FROM YOUR DECISION?"**

"Funny." she chukled a bit. "I was the one who used to visit him in the hospital."

"...I'm sorry." his voice echoed.

**"SAKURA, YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS."**

**"TEN"**

"Sakura i'm sorry." Sasuke's voice echoed.

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

**"NINE"**

"Please...wake up."

**"EIGHT"**

"Sasuke-kun..." she said.

**"SEVEN"**

Then a door appeaed in front of her.

**"SIX"**

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke...I..."

**"FIVE"**

**"FOUR"**

"I...I-"

**"THREE"**

Tears flowed on her cheeks then she ran towards the door. As she ran, she wiped her tears which still continued flowing.

**"TWO"**

"I choose..." She shouted.

**"ONE"**

* * *

Tsunade was thrown back when her chakra bounced back. 

"What the-"

Sakura's heart was beating again. Then Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Home." she whispered.

"Sakura!!!" Naruto cheered.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuande shouted.

Sakura just stared at them with an emotionless face.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Shizune asked.

Sakura nodded then she removed the oxygen mask. She sat up then looked down.

"H-how did I g-get b-back?" She asked in a voice barely heard.

"Well, your heart sorta went AWOL on you then Shizune and Tsunade-baachan tried to get you back then poof! You're awake." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said noticing Sasuke's worried face behind Naruto.

"Sakura?" he said.

"We'll just leave." Tsunade said pushing Naruto and Shizune outside while Hinata followed behind.

Sasuke walked closer and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sakura I'm-"

"No Sasuke. Enough apology. I've already forgiven you." She said.

"But Sakura-"

Sakura shook her head then smiled.

"I'll be fine. And thank you. Thank you for bringing me back." Sakura said.

"Bringing you back?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'll tell you some other time."

Sasuke stood up then kissed her on the cheek. Then he opened the door. Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune dropped on the floor while Hinata was sitting on the chair.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows then continued walking.

* * *

**YAY!!!! I've finally finished the chapter!!! Whoohoo!!!!! Please review!!! THANKS:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I HAVE UPDATED!!! Sorry for the late update!!! You know school..anyways, I did this chapter during my trigonometry class, so it's a bit short. But I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sasuke left the hospital and walked around the park for the time being. As he walked along the pathway with hundreds of cherry blossom trees both sides, he kept thinking of Sakura's words.

_"Thanks for bringing me back."_

"What the hell does than mean?" He thought.

**"Stupid, stupid Sasuke. And to think I'm your inner self. A very smart, charming one too."**

"Will you pipe down?"

**"Let me think...no."**

Sasuke ignored his inner self and just walked. Cherry blossoms danced in the wind. As he was walking, a cherry blossom caught his attention. He let out his hand and gently grabbed it. The cherry blossom was perfect. In color, in shape, the size, but not everything. It has a hole in the middle. A sign that it's gonna die. Dew drops were around the blossom and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off it.

**"Reminds you of someone?"**

"Hn."

**"She's perfect idiot, she's sweet, caring, beautiful, smart, and a great and strong ninja too. Almost perfect though."**

"What do you mean almost perfect?"

His inner self smacked his forehead and then rolled his eyes. **"Tsk tsk tsk..."**

"What?"

**"Are you stupid?"**

Sasuke was really confused. He wasn't himself that day.

* * *

Sakura, in the hospital was still confined. But she got a lot better now. Sakura was deep in thought. She kept thinking about the dark yet peaceful place she went when she was near-death and the one talking to her. She was in sitting position when Tsunade came in.

"Sensei..." Sakura said as if she was awaken from a trance.

"You feeling okay now?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah...I feel..." Sakura took a deep breath and then continued. "...Okay. Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm just gonna check a few things on you then if the results are good then you can go home tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade said.

"Oh, okay" Sakura said.

Tsunade checked her up. It lasted for about five minutes. Tsunade wrote some things on her notebook then left Sakura. Sakura looked outside the window and saw a cherry blossom tree on top of a hill on its own. The harsh wind was hitting it hard but the tree was strong. It swayed with the wind. It stood strong and firm at the top of the hill. Until the end of the strong winds, the tree ws still standing tall above the other trees whose branches have fallen off.

Sakura took a deep breath then laid down on her bed.

* * *

**Uhh...uh...uh...**

**Sorry for the short chapter!!! Exams are up and I have to study. And I have loads of homework. So please understand!!! **

**Oh and thank you to all the reviewers!!! THANKIES!!!! -mwah- **

**by the way..i'm gonna change the plot of this story..there's gonna be powers and fantasy thingies...so yeah...**

**Oh no..my hungry neighbors have returned!!! AhHHhhhHHHh!!!!! gotta ruunnnn!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i finally updated! yes...sorry if this chapter is full of nonesense and ish crappy...i haven't seen my imagination and inspiration to write. so i'm still looking for them,,, in the meantime..here's a chapter of 'you said'...**

**crappy style...**

**don't own naruto.**

* * *

Sakura's check up went well and she got discharged out of the hospital the afternoon. Kakashi walked her towards her new house while Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were at her house packing her things and some furnitures. 

At her new house next to Tsunade's, it was a lot different from her old one. As soon as she entered the doors, she felt like she was lost. Lost in a place she doesn't know. Sakura kept erasing that from her mind but it kept on bugging her.

Sakura went to her new bedroom and sat at the bed. It was soft and it has a smell of freshly picked tulips with a mix of strawberries as she placed her nose at the pillow.

"Hey Sakura-chan here's the stuff from your room! Don't worry I didn't look at any of them!" Naruto entered her room with two boxes on top of each other.

"Thanks Naruto. Just place them over there please." Sakura pointed beside an antique dresser.

Naruto walked over and placed down the boxes. "So...how's the new home?" Naruto looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him then nodded a little. "It's fine." Sakura said.

Downstairs...Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi were fixing the furnitures in the living room. The new house have furnitures but Sakura insisted that the still usable furnitures should be brought there.

"Well, that's the last of them." Itachi said as he placed a small center table. Sasuke saat at the couch panting and sweating from all the work.

Naruto came down the stairs and sat beside Sasuke. "Hey teme, Sakura said she has to attend a formal meeting with the Konoha elders and the elders from the sand and the Kazekage." Naruto said.

"So?" sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah...Tsunade-sama needed an assistant and Shizune isn't here so Sakura said she'll go." Kakashi explained further.

"But she just got out of the hospital." Itachi said. "You know Sakura...and besides, they're both medic-nins so if anything happens, it'll be all right." Kakashi said.

Sakura's footsteps were heard as she was going down the staircase. Everybody was staring at her. She was elegant.

"Sakura..." sasuke whispered his eyes locked on her.

Sakura wore an elegant white gown. It was a white off the shoulder gown that goes down upto her toes. It has silver ribbon as a belt and her hair was just let down.

"You look beautiful." Kakashi said as he offered her his hand. Sakura took his hand with her right hand and raised her dress with her left hand so she won't step on it.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Is Tsunade-sama here yet?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here." Tsunade entered the door. She was wearing a blue glittery spaghetti strap gown that goes down to the floor. Her hair was still the same.

"You feel all right? You sure you don't want to just stay here and rest?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said.

Sakura was still a bit not herself. But she was slowly recovering.

"Then let's go then." Tsunade said.

"Hai."

Sakura and Tsuande left the house and the four boys left as they did.

"She looked like an angel. Right sasuke?" Itachi nudged his brother but he only got a "hn"

"You're such a cold bastard." Naruto crossed his arms and said that in his "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice.

"And you're just a stupid dobe." Sasuke never loses and he won't lose even in name calling.

"Ugh...whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Will you two go along?" Kakashi asked them. "I have to ask you two. Be honest." Kakashi said.

"Man Kakashi, you really handle your students." Itachi said.

"Okay/Hn." The two said.

"Do you guys care for Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke."

"Sas-"

"Don't ask me questions I can't answer." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three stopped walking and was surprised about Sasuke's words. "What does he mean by that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's just confused with himself that's all." Itachi said turning left while Naruto walked at the right side and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You look nice Sakura-san." Gaara said as he approached her. They were at the grand hall of the Hokage Tower. 

"Thank you." She smiled. "Is Temari here?" Sakura asked.

"Temari and Kankuro cannot attend for a mission." Gaara said.

Gaara sure has changed. He was more approachable and more talkative than before. But he was more like that when he is with Sakura.

* * *

Along a quiet beach, where only the sound of waves crashing and the birds chirping, a certain raven-haired boy was walking here and there. Unsure of his feelings. Unsure of her feelings. Unsure of what to do and Unsure of himself. 

Sasuke grew tired of walking so he sat at the sand and watched the birds disappear in the horizon and the sun set in front of him.

"I'm so stupid." Sasuke slapped his forehead.

**"Took you time to realize."**

"I never should've tried to leave again."

**"Stop with all this trashy realization and start acting! Come on! Time's wasting!"**

"...What do you want me to do?!" Sasuke was getting frustrated.

**"Ever heard of apologizing? Saying sorry? Renewing your promise? Making up-"**

"I get it. I get it."

**"So...???"**

"So...What?"

**"Sasuke you're such a stupid person when it comes to this stuff. Idiot."**

"Hey!"

**"Sorry...just got carried away."**

"Whatever" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a few more hours of talking and some blah, blah, blah about peace, the Konoha representatives and the other guests left and went back to their countries. 

Meanwhile, walking towards the Konoha Hokage's Office, Sakura was assisting Tsunade for she drank again...too mcuh sake.

"Here's your office Tsunade-sama. You sure you don't want to go home?" Sakura asked as she let go of Tsunade in front of her office.

"I'mmmmm...shuuuurr." Tsunade said as she entered her office and closing the door in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed then walked off.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting there. Sighing here, deep breath there. 

There seems to be nothing going on special at him today. He was surprised that his fangirls were not following his trail. And he haven't seen any of their friends today. Probabaly on missions he thought.

Sasuke was about to stand up and leave when somebody sat beside him.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Me neither."

"I-I can leave if you w-want me to."

She stood up and turned around but he caught her wrist and stopped her. "Stay..." he said. "...with me."

She stopped then took a deep breath. She sat back down beside him and then stared at the million stars above them. The sun was long gone and darkness took over immediately.

"Sakura..."

* * *

**There you go. Crappy mode. Haha. Please review. PWEASE!!! -big doggy eyes-**

**thankies!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay...i dunno if i'm gonna cut this story short or i'll play with it a bit.**

**anyways, here's the next chapter of my fic 'you said'**

**i do not own naruto. only the plot of this story. enjoy!**

* * *

"stay...with me" Sasuke said again. 

Sakura sat back down beside him and sighed. She was still wearing her white gown/dress. The sound of waves were very relaxing and the sound of crickets in the night. None of them said a single word. They swore to themselves that they can hear their heartbeats.

After a very silent moment, someone finally broke the ice.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just couldn't explain why.

"You promised. I know it's silly, but I held onto it. I trusted you. Trusted you and your promise with my whole heart and soul."

"I know."

Sakura was about to burst into tears. After all that, he could only say, 'I know'?

"Fine. I guess, that settles it." Sakura stood up now. She turned around and started to walk away, tears falling now. Sasuke didn't move. He just sat there.

"Why?" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped walking. "You wanna know why?"

Sakura didn't turn around. Sasuke stood up and faced her back. "You wanna know why?" sasuke said again.

"Why?" Sakura said in a small voice, though she didn't dare look at him.

"Because...Sakura...because." Sasuke walked a bit closer to her.

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically. "Great explanation."

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke walked towards her and hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Explaining to you why is like explaining why the skies are blue. Why the earth is round. Why the sun shines in the east and sets in the west. Many reasons."

"You're confusing me." Sakura said. She just stood there as sasuke hugged her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke turned her around so they were face to face.

Sakura looked away. But Sasuke cupped her face and made her face him. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs and smiled at her.

_My smile. My real smile. Only for you..._

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I just wasn't thinking at that time. You changed me but I guess after Itachi and he using you as a bait, I kinda got carried away. But Sakura, I would rather be banished from all the villages in this universe than to see you hurt." Sasuke said.

"I am hurt." Sakura said.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something but Sakura cut him off. "I'm sorry Sasuke. My heart can't break into pieces anymore. I had enough. Sorry..." Sakura walked away hugging herself, crying.

Sasuke just stood there. Watching her go with tears running down his face.

* * *

Sakura went to her new house, changed into pj's, sat at the ledge of her balcony and cried. 

**"Let go..."**

**"You've had enough..."**

**"He doesn't deserve you..."**

**"He's just gonna hurt you again..."**

It was that voice again. The voice from the hospital, when she was near-death.

"Maybe...maybe you're right." Sakura mumbled. She wiped her tears and entered her room. She closed the curtains that served as a door to her balcony.

She tucked herself in and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was at his room. Lying on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. Thinking...thinking...thinking of nothing else but her. 

"Sasuke, you wanna eat?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door.

Sasuke threw his alarm clock at the door. Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away. "I guess that means no."

Itachi cleaned the kitchen and went out. He jsut gotta do something.

Itachi walked until he was in front of Kakashi's house. He knocked and knocked until Kakashi finally opened the door.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked as he sat at the couch while Itachi sat on his right side on a single chair.

"I need help," Itachi said. "With your two students."

"Who?" Kakashi asked but he was pretty much sure who.

"My idiot of a brother and Sakura."

"The lovebirds?" Kakashi joked. "What about them?"

Itachi explained and Kakashi's cheesy smile faded as Itachi explained. Kakashi sighed then rested his back on the couch.

"We can't do anything about it but wait until they have cooled off and they're ready to talk to each other...again." Kakashi said.

"But, you're a team right? and you have missions. How will you manage all that?" Itachi asked.

"Oh believe me Itachi, I can handle it. And besides, since Sakura's a medic-nin and a jounin, she won't have that much missions with us anymore." Kakashi said.

Itachi sighed. "Well, sorry for barging in like this. I just felt worried." Itachi said as he stepped out of the house.

"No worries." Kakashi said

Itachi went home and Kakashi went to sleep with only one thought in mind...

"Sakura...please don't make the decision..."

* * *

Morning came and some loud mouth ninja just came sceraming out of nowhere. 

"WHhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaT?! Ramen shops are closed today?!" Naruto fell down on his knees in front of Ichiraku and cried.

"Sorry Naruto. It's a holiday today. The celebration of the birth of the Cherry Blossom Princess." The ramen girl said as she passed by the store.

"OMIGAD! Today's Sakura's birthday!" NAruto remembered.

* * *

"Sakura's birthday!" Ino shouted as she leaped out of her bed and into the showers... 

"It's my cherry blossom's birthday!!!" Lee 'energetically' jumped up from his bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh no! I-I h-haven't f-finished wrapping u-up S-sakura-ch-chan's p-present!" Hinata still stuttered.

And the same goes to everybody... Sakura's birthday was the same day as the birthday of the Cherry Blossom Princess. That's why her parents named her sakura. And the doctors thought of it as an explanation why her hair was pink and her eyes are green. She represented the most beautiful tree of all. The Cherry Blossom Tree.

* * *

"Happy Birthday..." Sakura said to herself as she sat up the moment she woke up. 

"Today's the day Tsunade-sama gave me as a deadline. My birthday..."

"What did I decide?"

"yes? or No?"

Sakura shook her head then headed for the bathroom.

* * *

flashback! 

_"Sakura, I know you've been training under me but you still need to train your other chakra."_

_"My other chakra? I don't think I'm getting it Tsunade-sama."_

_"You see, you have normal chakra. And you told me one time that you have an inner self am i correct?" Tsunade sat still on ehr chair behind her desk._

_Apparently, they were at her office._

_"Yeah. But what's it got to do with my inner self?"_

_"You see, everybody has one. An inner self. Yours is just special. Your inner self has a chakra and mind of it's own. Kinda like, you have twi souls in one body." Tsunade explained._

_"Is that even possible?" Sakura was shocked. She ahs two chakras?_

_"Well, you are the example." Tsunade stood up._

_"Then what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked._

_"I want you to train with my friend at the highest land of all. The Village of Ice." Tsunade said._

_"B-but Tsunade-sama, I can't possibly leave the village!" Sakura leaned on the desk._

_"That's why I'm giving you time to decide and think. I'll give you until your birthday." Tsuande said._

_Sakura nodded. "Fine, I'll let you know."_

end flashback.

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower then glanced at the clock. "Eleven-thirty." Sakura read. 

Sakura dressed up and took a walk.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK 

"What do you want?"

"It's her birthday for Kami's sake!" Itachi shouted from the other side of Sasuke's bedrrom door.

"So..?!"

"You wouldn't even greet her?" Itachi asked. He was getting pissed by his brother.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed then just walked away. "He's hopeless." Itachi said as he left the house to give Sakura a present.

Sasuke was at his room. Sulking. Tossing and turning in his bed. Trying to get rid of sakura on his mind, but no such luck. She was like a permanent thought in his mind.

* * *

Sakura was now jumping from roof to roof avoiding people. The streets were filled with people celebrating the birth of the cherry blossom princess. 

"I forgot about his day. Darn..." Sakura cursed under her breath.

She jumped from roof to roof until she reached the Rooftop of the hokage tower. She stayed there. Looking at the busy people. People busy being happy and enjoying the birth of the said princess.

flashback!

_"Mommy why are people celebrating?" Four year old Sakura asked as she was sitting on his dad's shoulder and her mommy beside his daddy. They were watching a parade on her birthday. _

_"Because today's the day the cherry blossom princess was born." Her mom said. "And because it's your birthday!" Her mom joked._

_"Wow...I have the same birthday as a princess? Cool!" Sakura held on tight to his father as the band played and an image of the princess made out of cherry blossoms passed by them._

end flashback.

"Happy Birthday..."

"Shizune..." Sakura said as she looked behind her.

"What are you doing her Sakura? It's your birthday! you should be celebrating with all your friends!" Shizune said.

"Yeah...I just stopped by to get some fresh air and get away from the noise a bit." Sakura faked her a smile.

"Well, okay. I have to go now. I just thought someone was here and it was only you. See yah later..." Shizune bid goodbye and left.

"Yeah..." Sakura looked over the whole village again. "See you later..."

Sakura turned around and headed for Tsunade's office.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Weelll..." Naruto said. "Today's Sakura-chan's birthday so I'm giving her a present!"

They were in front of Sakura's house.

"Hah! I bet my present's better than yours!" Lee said.

"Oh yeah! What did you give her?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business!" Lee crossed his arms and hid his present on his kunai holster.

"Hmph!"

"Boys, it's early in the morning. Can we please just get along?" Ten-ten said with Neji beside her and Hinata behind them.

"Hey guys! I thought only me and Shika here are going at her house." Ino arrived with Shikamaru behind her.

"Guess not." Neji said.

"Why are you guys waiting outside?" Ino asked.

"No one's home. Sakura might've got up early for a morning walk." Naruto said.

And with that, all of them sat at sakura's porch and waited.

* * *

Sasuke was at the top of their house where you can see all of Konoha. He was sitting at the ledge and just sat there. Clouded by his own thoughts. 

Sasuke got a small box from his pocket and opened it. It was a gold ring with a rare blue diamond on it. And inside the circle was a message_... "MY cherry blossom...I love you forever..."_

Sasuke sighed then shut the box. He kept it in his pockets again and left the house.

Meanwhile...

"Where is that girl?!" Ino said tired of waiting.

"Hey here comes Sasuke." Ten-ten said.

"Hey teme you know where Sakura is?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was here to see her." Sasuke said.

"Maybe she's a-at t-the h-hospital o-or the o-office?" Hinata said.

"She has no work today coz it's her birthday. She might be at Tsunade-baachan's office." Naruto said.

All of them decided to go to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Sakura took a sigh of relief. 

"Phew..." Sakura leaped from a roof towards her front door. She opened it slowly then rushed upstairs to her room.

Sakura sat at her bed then stared at the floor. "Sakura..."

Sakura gasped. She knew that voive too well. Sakura walked towards her balcony and there she saw him.

"What do you want?" She asked softly. She leaned on the ledge and looked at the mountains.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He grabbed her hand then placed a small box on her palm. "Happy birthday." He said then jumped from her balcony and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was shocked. She opened the box then was in shock again. "Wha-..." Sakura took out the ring and analyzed it. "My Cherry Blossom...I love you forever..." Sakura was in tears. "Why now?"

Sakura placed the ring on her left ring finger and a tear fell on the blue diamond ring. "Sorry..."

Sakura returned to her room.

* * *

"No...no...!" Kakashi was running towards Sakura's house. 

KNOCK KNOCK

SAkura opened the door and saw a panting Kakashi. "Sensei?" Sakura asked as she let her sensei sit on the couch. "Is there something wrong sensei?"

"Don't go Sakura." Kakashi said.

"How did-" Sakura was shocked. No one knows about her training except for Tsunade herself.

"I overheard your talk with Tsunade-sama. I never thought you'd decide to say yes so I didn't talk about it. But..."

"Sensei...I'm sorry." Sakura sat beside Kakashi. "But I have to do this. For myself and f-for-"

"For whom Sakura?" Kakashi looked at her.

Sakura sighed. "I'm really sorry sensei. I really am. I know this training looks like it isn't necessary but-"

"Sakura I know you're just making this stupid training an excuse to forget about him." Kakashi stood up and his voice was a bit higher than usual.

Sakura was taken back. She gasped then slapped her forehead. "Sensei...please understand."

Kakashi sighed, shook his head then left her house without saying anything more. Sakura's face was in mixed emotions. You couldn't paint her face.

"You're so stupid Sakura!" Sakura slapped her face then she noticed a ring on her finger. "Sasuke..." she remembered.

Sakura shook her head then headed towards her room.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Ino asked. 

They were at Tsunade's office. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten.

"O-oh Sakura? I sent her to a mission." Tsunade lied.

"A mission? On her birthday?" Naruto said.

"And on a holiday where all missions are cancelled-" Ino was cut off.

"Except..."Tsunade said. "For S-class missions."

"B-but- You're not fair Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto shouted.

_"Tsunade! Tell them already! You know you don't want Sakura to go eventhough this training's important! Go now!"_

"Bummer...now what are we gonna do about her presents?" Ten-ten sighed.

_"Tsunade!!! You know you tried to stop Sakura! And it was your biggest mistake to tell her about her other capabilites! It's your fault so stop her!!!!!"_

"AAAAAhHHH!!! STOP!!!" Tsunade shouted covering her ears.

Naruto and the others were surprised. "Are we disturbing you Tsunade-sama? Just tell us and we'll leave." Ten-ten said confused.

"N-no it's not that." Tsunade faced her back on them. _"Tell them..."_

"I have something important to tell you..." Tsunade said.

* * *

Sakura finished packing her bags and sat at her bed as she held a picture of team seven on her hand. 

"I guess things have turned upside down. She said looking at Sasuke's picture." Sakura didn't cry now. She held them back, her tears.

"This training might possibly end in two ways..." Sakura reminded herself. "One...finish training and go back here. And two..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Two...finish training and..."

* * *

"...and be a Dark Dinja." 

"What's a Dark Ninja exactly?" Neji asked.

"A Dark Ninja, is a special kind of ninja that are trained by the masters of the Ice Village on top of a mountain. The Ice village is a special village for special ninjas like for instance, Sakura. She has two kinds of chakras." tsunade explained.

"Wait...you're telling us that if Sakura finishes her training, she can go back here also, she can stay there where her old life is erased entirely from her?" Ino said getting worried.

"Yes. I made a mistake on telling her. But it's better than hearing it from someone else she doesn't know because believe it or not, Ice Masters are searching everywhere for Sakura's kind."

"We NEED to stop her." Lee said. "She's gonna regret it!" Lee sprinted out.

"Wait Lee! I still have something else to say!"

And with that, Lee was heading towards Sakura's house and left Tsunade explaining everything else to the ninjas left in her office.

"sigh...This is it."

* * *

**So...? Whaddya think? I have some other plans in this fic. So I guess it'll be longer than I expected.**

**Hope you guys like this chappie! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay..so i told you guys on the last chapter that i'll make it longer right? guess what...my mind just battled with me again. my mind won again for the who-knows-what time and i'm not gonna make this story longer..maybe two to four chapers more...**

**anyways, i still don't own naruto after writing this much. **

**enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and the others were running now. Trying to catch Sakura before she leaves. 

"Guys..." Ino said as they were running. "Shouldn't anyone tell Sasuke-kun?"

"I will." Naruto said changing directions as the others headed for the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke was again in his room tossing and turning in bed. Taking quick glances of _her _picture together with team seven celebrating Sasuke's first new year since he went back. 

"She looked so happy." Sasuke brushed a single tear from under his right eye. His room was dark. Only a few streaks of light from outside his window.

"Hey Sasuke, lunch time." Itachi called him. "Will you stop sulking and start acting like a freakin' man?!" Itachi was getting fed up with his brother's acts.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then opened the door and saw Itachi standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

"What?!" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. "L-U-N-C-H." Itachi spelled out to him then walked off towards the dining area. Man, having Itachi was like having a mother. Except for the part that he's a guy.

Sasuke slugged off towards the dining area when he heard knocks at their gate. Sasuke let out another groan then went to see who it was.

"Teeemmmmeee!!!!"

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped in his tracks then turned around to ignore his friend. "OPEN UPPPP!!!" Narto shouted.

"Shut up dobe!!!" Sasuke continued walking back towards their house.

"It's Sakura!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke, hearing the name and Naruto's tone of voice, stopped walking and immediately opened the gates.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's..."

* * *

"Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?" Sakura asked herself as she packed the last of her things. 

**"Nothing bad is gonna happen now let's go."**

"Okay." Sakura nodded then ran off towards the gates. She jumped from roof to roof and in no time at all she was in front of the gates.

"Well..." Sakura looked back at her home. Konoha. "This is..."

"Goodbye?"

Sakura gasped then quickly turned her back and now she was facing the gates.

"Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I won't. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for Konoha."

"Did you think what I did before, I did it only for myself?"

"Funny..." she paused. "...I never did actually thought that this is gonna happen. That I'm gonna be the one who's gonna leave and you're the one there."

"Sakura...I never did leave to get power for myself."

"Seems like it." she was fighting back her tears now. The last thing he wants her to see is crying...again. On the same place.

"Sakura...I left because of the people I care for. The people I love. I can't history happen again."

She didn't answer. Sasuke walked closer to her and turned her around to face him. Sakura looked away with her arms crossed. Sasuke cupped her face to make her face him.

"Sakura look at me..."

Sakura glared at him then met his eyes. For the first time in her life, she noticed that his eyes were sincere and soft. Not the ones that look like it's gonna kill any minute.

"Sakura...don't leave. You don't need to train your other chakra anymore. You're strong enough. Strong enough to protect Konoha. Believe me..." Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" Sakura spat it out cold. Sakura got out of sasuke's hand and went to the edge of a cliff where you can see the whole of Konoha.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Ino and the others arrived but the two were too busy arguing to notice.

"Sakura-"

"Ssh..." Naruto shooshed Ino as she was about to run towards Sakura.

"Why should I believe you?" Sakura said again cold.

"Because..." Sasuke can't think of anything right now. All his mind was focused on Sakura.

"You said..." Sakura took a deep breath. "You said you won't leave me again. You promised. But hell, I was too stupid to believe a cold-hearted jerk like you again."

"If this is about that, Sakura I'm sorry. I told you I will protect you. I promised myself that I would protect you no matter what happens and no matter the cost." Sasuke said.

Sakura sat at the edge of the cliff and gazed at the streets of Konoha with people having a blast with the parade and booths all around.

Sasuke knelt behind her.

"You know Sasuke, I really still don't get you." Sakura said.

"What?"

Sakura was getting fed up with their talk. She really wanted to leave, especially now that he is there.

"Fine." Sakura stood up and faced him. Sasuke stood up as well. "You want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth." Sakura said.

"What are they doing?" Ino asked.

"Talking, arguing, fighting." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Keep a look out if Sakura's gonna leave the gates so we can stop her! Idiot!" Ten-ten pushed Naruto out of a bush they were hiding in.

"Fine, what's the truth?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm leaving because of you." Sakura finally said.

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"You heard me. I'm so tired of being hurt and...and...and pretending that everything's all right. I want to move on Sasuke. But..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"But what?" Sasuke was hurt. But he didn't show it. He kept his cool face but Sakura could see in his eyes that he was hurt and he wanted to scream.

"But...whenever I see you, whenever I'm with you..." Sakura paused as hot tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura, you don't have to leave. If I'm the reason behind your leaving then you won't ever see me anymore. I won't talk to you and I won't ever be with you. Just...don't leave." Sasuke's tears were falling from his eyes now.

"Sasuke don't be-"

"No. This time, what I said, I will keep." Sasuke wiped his eyes with his arm and placed both of his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but, I really have to leave." Sakura looked away then removed something from her finger.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand and started to walk away. Sasuke didn't move, he opened the hand which Sakura held then he saw the ring he gave her. Sasuke's tears didn't stop.

Sakura stopped walking. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But it's for the both of us..."

Sakura started walking again and Sasuke walked towards the opposite direction. Naruto and the others went out of the bush and looked both ways where they could see Sakura about to leave the gates and sasuke heading back to town.

"TEME!!!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino shouted as she ran towards Sakura.

* * *

**okay..that was a short chapter.**

**please review people! **

**please o please! i need a lot of reviews or just nice ones so my imagination will come back to me!**

**please guys!**

**thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOOOO SORRY!!! It's been two months..i think...since i've updated! Sorry! Anyways...R & R!!! **

* * *

Sakura's POV: 

I was heading towards the gate. I heard Ino, I think, call my name. I didn't look back. It would be more hard for me to leave if I did. I 'broke up' with Sasuke-kun and I think he set me free. Though I hate to leave him like this. It's the first time I saw him cry like that. But I really have to leave...It's for the better. And I have a duty to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke's POV: 

I can't believe this is all happening. Sakura's leaving. Because of me. I screwed up big time. I want to stop her but she won't change her mind.

Sigh.

What the hell have I done?

* * *

Sakura was still walking. She was signing some papers at the guardhouse at the gates. After signing, she faced the dark path then sighed before continuing her walk. 

But before she could step outside the gates...

"SAKURA STOP!!!"

That voice was all to familiar. "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade ran towards the rosette and stopped behind her, trying to catch her breath.

"Stop...don't go." She said breathelessly. "What?" Sakura was getting pissed off.

"Don't leave. I made a mistake of telling you that but I didn't expect you to say yes either. D-don't go." Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stopped by Naruto and Neji.

"You're just gonna let her go like that?!" Naruto was angry.

"Calm down Naruto." Neji stated. "Uchiha, I know Sakura. We've been close friends. And believe me she still loves you." Neji crossed his arms.

"What...will you just...what do you want me to do? Kill myself to make her stay?" Naruto and Neji were taken back.

"I would kill myself a hundred times just to make her stay...But she wanted this. This..." Sasuke took a deep breath.

-

Sakura was gonna turn around when suddenly, three men appeared in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura..." A man said in his husky voice.

"We need to go." Another said.

"No. I change my mind. She's not gonna go." Tsunade pulled Sakura towards her.

"If she doesn't come with us...she must be terminated."

"What...?" Sakura gasped.

"A special ninja like Haruno Sakura must only train with us...and therefore if she doesn't want to train in the mountains, she must not see another light pf the day." The smallest man in the group said.

Sakura tensed a bit and Tsunade felt it.

"You're not taking her away from here. I'm sorry but our deal is off." Tsunade said.

By the grasp of her hand, Sakura knew Tsunade was serious and was gonna kill someone if she doesn't get what she wants.

"Tsunade...a deal is a deal...Hand over Haruno Sakura..." The man with the husky voice said.

"No." Tsunade said strongly.

The three were walking forward. But they stopped when another hand was placed on Sakura's shoulder.

"Over my dead body dumbasses!" Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Ino..." Sakura took a confusing glance at her blond best friend.

"You have to kill us first before you get MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!" Lee shouted with Hinata, Ten-ten, and Shikamaru behind him.

Sakura couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Guys...what-"

"And you have to kill me a hundred times over before you lay a finger on her..."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

**That's it for now folks! I'll try to update soon!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know. Don't say it. It's been ages.  
**

* * *

No one moved. The wind blew hard making the leaves dance. 

"Haruno Sakura..." The man in the middle spoke. "It is still your choice."

"I..." Sakura looked down then looked at everyone who was trying to protect her. "I'm..." Sakura looked at the man hard.

"I'm gonna stay." Sakura told them.

The man scoffed. "Then you shall die."

And so... their battle began. Though the three men were outnumbered, the Konoha gang still had a hard time fighting them. They were strong and it was true that they have two kinds of chakra. Neji used his byakugan to look at their two chakra sources but only one appeared. But as they fought, two colors of chakra were seen coming from their body, blue and black.

Sakura was just standing there. Shocked at the whole situation.

**"Why didn't you just come with them?!"**

"You know... you're not the inner self I used to know back then." Sakura said to no one in particular.

**"What...?"**

"Away!!!" Sakura did hand seals and released all of her black chakra.

"Sakura!" Tsunade ran towards her leaving the three, now beaten and defeated men to Naruto and the others.

"I...did it." Sakura fainted and fell on the ground.

* * *

**"Sakura?"**

**"Sakuraaa..."**

**"You there?"**

_"Ugh...What...what happened?"_

**"You did it! You freed me!"**

_"Freed whom, freed what?" _

**"You freed us! And you helped a lot of people!"**

_"I don't understand..."_

**"(chuckles) Wake up."**

_"What do you mean? This is all a dream?"_

**"This is no dream. You're in your world Sakura. In our world. Where no one can go. Where no one can hurt us."**

_"Then I wanna stay here."_

**"Don't do that! I know it's great in here and all but you might-"**

_"I don't wanna get miserable and sad anymore."_

**"Being hurt is part of our lives but being miserable is our choice. Your choice."**

_"..."_

**"Come on now... our friends have been worried sick for two weeks."**

_"You mean, I've been here for two straight weeks?"_

**"Uh huh."**

* * *

"Room 111." 

"Thanks." Ten-ten said to the nurse as she carried a bouquet of white lilies and Neji was behind her carrying three pink balloons.

Ten-ten and Neji entered the room and there, on the bed, was Sakura. Sleeping for two weeks. Ten-ten placed the flowers on a vase while Neji tied the balloon on the foot of the bed.

"Hey Sakura!" Ten-ten said as she held Sakura's cold and pale hands

* * *

_"Ten-ten?" _

**"Come on now Sakura. Wake up!"**

_"Sigh..."_

* * *

"Well..we have to go now. We have a mission today. Just so you know, we miss you a lot especially Sasuke." 

_"He...misses me?"_

**"Well... you know how he feels."**

_"I thought everything was just you know... never mind."_

**"Don't stay here. You'll just regret it."**

* * *

Another two days have passed and Tsunade removed Sakura's dextrose. Sakura was, according to Kakashi, Konoha's sleeping beauty. 

Then Kakashi visited Sakura with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down Naruto." Kakashi shooshed him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You missed a fun mission in the country of snow. It was their festival! So we just got you a present!" Naruto placed a snow globe on the bedside table.

"I gotta go now!" Naruto ran and left the hospital.

"Wow... Konoha's Sleeping Beauty." Kakashi patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you know that fairy tale Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"The Princess woke up from the kiss of her Prince. Too bad it's only a fairy tale huh?" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke.

"Only a fairy tale." Sasuke stared at Sakura's pale face.

**"It never hurts to try right? Nothing to lose."**

_"So your point is?"_

**"You're so stupid these days!"**

**"What happened to the 'bow before me I'm the super smart and cool Sasuke' guy?"**

_"Shut up."_

**"Just wake her up please! I have a date with inner Sakura."**

_"You're dating her inner self?!"_

**"Well we are like persons too you know!"**

Sasuke moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sakura... I know..."

He paused.

"I know this is stupid and all. And you might think I'm out of my mind. But..." He paused again.

"Just wake up okay?!" He closed his eyes then kissed Sakura on the lips.

* * *

**Cliff hangie.**

**bwahahaha.**

**reviews please!!! thanks!!! **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...this story is nearing it's ending.  
**

* * *

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips. He felt Sakura's cold and dry lips. Then he slowly closed his eyes as he felt his eyes heavy.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and was surprised. 

"Where am I?"

He was in a flower field.

Then he saw a faint figure in front of him just a few meters away.

Then it hit him. "Sakura!" He ran after her.

Sakura turned her head and saw him.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura." Sasuke placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know. Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"I-In my mind." Sakura said unsure.

"Your mind? H-how?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to get out of here." Sakura confessed.

**"Wake up!" **a mix of Sakura and Sasuke's voice shouted.

"Who's that?" Sasuke said looking around.

"Our inner self. Apparently, they control this world." Sakura explained.

**"Wake up! Sakura wake up!" **Sakura's inner self stated.

"Look Sakura. I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me but at least go back. A lot of people are worried about you." Sasuke said.

"I...don't know."

"Please?" Sasuke pleaded.

"I don't even know how to! My mind, my mind doesn't wanna wake up anymore." Sakura's piercing eyes struck Sasuke's.

Sasuke took a deep breath then eyed her, "Someone once told me, 'Sometimes, listening to the heart is better than listening to our minds because our minds can deceive us but the heart stays true.' "

"Sasuke... you still... remember that?" Sakura gasped

* * *

_flashback!_

_"Sasuke-kun why are you training every weekend?" Six year old Sakura asked._

_"Because my father's words are stuck in my mind. He always tell me to train every time I have the chance." Sasuke explained._

_"Why don't you try doing what you want for a change?" Sakura asked._

_"Because my mind tells me to train." Sasuke said getting another kunai from his pocket._

_"You know, sometimes listening to the heart is better than listening to our minds because our minds can deceive us but our heart stays true." Little Sakura said._

_That made Sasuke stop. "Yeah right."_

* * *

"I'll always remember that." Sasuke hugged Sakura. 

**"Wake up Sakura..."**

"Wake up..." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's eyes were getting heavy then everything was turning into a blur. Then Sasuke's words repeated over and over and it became fainter and fainter.

"Wake up..."

"Wake...up..."

Then everything turned black.

Sasuke opened his eyes and realized that his lips were still with sleeping Sakura's lips.

He quickly stood up and scratched his head. "What the hell just happened?" His head felt like it was hit hard.

"ugh..." Sasuke walked slowly towards the door. He was gonna leave the room when he heard a small cry.

He turned around and saw Sakura crying in her sleep. Sasuke closed the door and sat beside her.

"Sakura." He called out her name.

"Sakura..." He wiped her flowing tears.

Her eyes were still closed but she was groaning and crying as if she was in pain.

Sasuke knew Sakura was in pain. He quickly ran outside and called a nurse.

The nurse quickly headed toward Sakura's room and checked up on her. The nurse took some stats and placed a shot of pain killer on Sakura's arm.

"She's forcing herself to wake up, but a part of her brain, the one which serves to make us sleep and awake are stopping her causing her to end up in pain." The nurse explained.

Sakura's groaning stopped as the pain killer was shot into her. "Don't worry Uchiha-san, she'll be fine." The nurse left the room.

Sasuke returned his tired gaze on Sakura. "Don't force yourself." Sasuke kissed her forehead then left the room and went home.

* * *

The week passed by so fast, Sasuke visited Sakura everyday. And still, she was still on the same condition. She was sleeping, literally. 

Today, Sasuke had no mission or training. So he went to visit Sakura and spend all his day there.

He entered the room but was shocked. Sakura wasn't there. Her bed was a mess and the dextrose needle was covered in blood and drops of blood led to the window. Sasuke, with no second thinking, followed the blood drops.

He ran around Konoha until the blood drops stopped in front of the gates of Konoha.

"Sakura where the hell are you?" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Then as he looked up, he saw a pink haired girl on top of the gates, sitting.

Sasuke hurriedly jumped up and called her.

"Sakura!" he was behind her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She turned her head. She was as white as a ghost.

Sakura stood up shakily and she was about to fall when Sasuke caught her and hugged her tight.

"Thank god you're okay." Sasuke took a deep breath.

"How'd you find me?" Her voice was raspy and her lips were cracked and bleeding because it was dry. Her left hand was bleeding also.

"You're awake. Finally." He cupped her face.

"I'm sorry for letting you worry so much." Sakura said.

"Let's go back at the hospital." Sasuke carried her bridal style.

Sakura didn't protest anymore, her body felt weak. "I'm tired." she said as she closed her eyes as Sasuke ran towards the hospital.

"Sakura..." Sasuke felt worried. What if she won't wake up again?

Sasuke entered through the window and placed her on her bed. Then as he stepped outside the room, he came upon tsunade. He explained what happened and Tsunade quickly checked up on Sakura.

"Sakura." Tsunade tried to wake her up.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her this time.

"Sakura wake up." tsunade tried once more while tapping her shoulder.

Sakura crunched up her eyes then opened them slowly.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura sat up while rubbing her tired orbs.

But Tsunade only answered her with a hug. "I thought you're never gonna wake up ever."

"I'm sorry for getting you guys worried too much." Sakura said.

Tsunade cupped her face. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Tsunade couldn't help but spill some tears. Sakura was like a daughter to her.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." She smiled.

"Okay." Tsunade let go and wiped her tears.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Tsunade winked at Sasuke and Sakura earning blushes from both. "By the way, you can leave the hospital tomorrow if your ready Sakura." Tsunade smiled before finally leaving them both.

* * *

"I can't believe I was asleep for almost a month." Sakura said.

"You were even snoring." Sasuke sat beside her.

"No way! I don't snore!" Sakura crossed her arms.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You know, you like to annoy me to no end." Sakura smirked.

"So now, I'm the one annoying?" Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"what ever happened to the three men anyways?" sakura couldn't help but wonder.

"We killed them then fed to hungry sharks then we sacrificed their bones to the shinigami so we can become immortal. That's why all of us who fought them are now immortal except you." sasuke poked sakura's nose as he said the word 'you'.

"Haha." She said in a monotone.

"Come on... you've been asleep for almost a month. At least laugh." Sasuke tickled her on her sides causing Sakura to gasp ad chuckle.

"So you miss my laugh?" Sakura said.

"No." Sasuke said.

" Hmph." Sakura pouted then crossed her arms.

"Hey!!! Look who's awake!!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran and hugged Sakura tight. Kakashi and Itachi were behind him.

"Nice to see you awake Sakura." Itachi gave her a bouquet.

"Thanks Itachi." She smiled.

"How'd you wake up Sakura?" Kakashi kissed her forehead. He was like a father to her.

"Well, I just" Sakura paused. "...woke up." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh well, the important thing is you're awake Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped for joy.

Then as Sakura placed the bouquet on the side table, she saw a snowglobe. "Who gave this?" Sakura took the snow globe.

"We bought it." Sasuke said.

"We had a mission on Snow Country and it was their annual festival so we just got you a souvenir." Kakashi said.

"You took my place?" Sakura wondered.

"Don't ask." Sasuke's face turned into annoyance as he remembered that mission.

"Aw, come on. That person couldn't be that bad." Sakura looked at Kakashi who was rubbing the back of his head and Naruto trying to stop his laugh. Itachi was wondering too.

"Come on guys." Sakura pleaded.

"It was..." Naruto snickered. "Ami." Naruto cracked and rolled on the floor laughing.

Sakura's mouth opened wide and faced Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke was annoyed now.

Sakura was laughing now too.

"Ami never left Sasuke's side until the end of the mission." Kakashi explained. "You should have seen Sasuke's face." Naruto added.

"Oh, so that was it." Itachi said.

"What's it?" Sakura asked.

"He was in a bad mood when he got home. For the second there I thought he was post-menstr-" Itachi was cut off.

"Quit it with the gay jokes Itachi." Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura laughed out loud and so did Naruto. Then Kakashi started laughing with them then Itachi.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, laugh! It's a happy day!" Sakura pinched both of his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Now your laughing." Sasuke smiled again.

Sakura nodded then they all laughed altogether.

* * *

**That was a crappy chapter. No doubt about it. It was made in a rush so.. yeah.**

**please review still! **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Woot! Updating mode with a mind that is out of this world!**

**Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.****Insane.**

* * *

Sakura was released from the hospital after three more days thanks to Naruto who was always stressing her out whenever he visits with Sai and Kakashi.

Sakura was back at her new home, she was on her balcony, sitting on the ledge.

"Things have changed." She said.

**"It certainly has."**

"You think change is good? You think it's better?" She was talking with her inner self. Her old, bubbly but deadly inner self.

**"Hell no!" **Her inner self was sure back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura's face was blank.

**"Sure Sasuke's a cold hearted jerk but believe me, under that stupid facade of him is a heart intended only for you...us!"**

Sakura sighed. She wasn't sure whether she still loved him or not.

She closed her eyes then breathe in deep. Then three knocks came from downstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted as she ran downstairs.

Sakura opened the door.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Oh... hey Lee." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan, here!" Lee bowed down with his arms stretched out at Sakura while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh...thanks?" Sakura took the bouquet. "But seriously Lee, what's the occasion?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know what day it is? It's bouquet day!" Lee said.

"Oh." Sakura said. _"What a stupid holiday. Who ever invented it must be pretty bored with his or her life."_

"Well... then thank you Lee." Sakura held a warm smile.

"Oh! Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! At least I'm your first bouquet!" Lee waved goodbye then Sakura entered her house.

The bouquet was composed of twelve red roses.

Sakura placed the bouquet on top of the table then she was about to watch some television when another set of knocks was heard from her front door.

Sakura rolled her eyes then opened the door. "Yes?" She said.

"Happy bouquet day!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs.

"O-oh...thanks Naruto." Sakura forced a grin.

"Here Sakura-chan!" It was another set of red roses.

"Thanks?" Sakura said. "Have you given Hinata yet?" Sakura asked making sure that she wasn't first.

"Yeah, she's the first one I'd given a bouquet to."

"Well, take care Naruto." sakura was about to close the door when Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's still early and he'll come around. Believe it!" And with that Naruto went running off.

"Huh?" Sakura closed the door behind her, carrying another set of flowers.

Then suddenly _he_ entered her unoccupied mind. Sakura felt a sudden pang in her chest. Not literally. Suddenly she felt that fangirl side of her coming out and something in her mind wished that he would show up and maybe just maybe...

Things won't be so different.

* * *

**The ending's not mine... the part "then suddenly he entered her unoccupied mind..." was made by my friend who calls herself panda-chan. sorry if the chapter's short. :)  
**

**review or else my insanity will surely succeed in conquering my entire mind and if you don't review you will turn into a giant pumpkin.**

**:) thankies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waaaaah...** **I'm sorry for not updating for awhile! Gomen!**

**I'll try my best to update my other stories this week but I'm still not sure! DX**

**Characters are OOC. Believe it.**

* * *

Sakura stared at the two dozen of roses in front of her.

**"Maybe you wanna put those in a vase with some water?"**

"Hm? Oh yeah..." Sakura rubbed the back of her head then went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets under the sink. A few minutes have passed when she found a small pink vase.

"Perfect." She smiled to herself then put some water in it. She placed the flowers inside then placed the vase in the center table of her living room.

Sakura threw herself into the couch then closed her eyes. _"I suddenly feel so anxious. Stupid holiday."_

**_"_Walk around town."**

Sakura took a deep breath. "Maybe walking would ease off my stupid feeling." She quickly stood up then headed outside.

She locked the door behind her then started walking under the cloudy skies.

As she was walking, everyone was coupled up and the girl would carry a bouquet of roses.

"This holiday is so-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see. "Oh! Good morning Sensei."

Kakashi walked up to her side and with a puff of smoke, a bouquet appeared in his left hand. He handed it to Sakura.

"Oh, thanks Sensei." Sakura took the roses then faced him.

"Is this holiday that serious?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hm..." Kakashi crossed his arms. "Well, not really, but others think of it the same as Valentine's."

"Well, see you around Sensei." Sakura smiled before nodding.

"Where are you going this early?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"Nowhere. Just walking around, that's all." Sakura smiled one of her sweet smiles.

"Okay, take care now."

Sakura was about to continue walking when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll gather up enough courage." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sensei what are-" But he was gone.

Sakura rolled her eyes then continued walking. She ended up at the Yamanaka's flower shop. She entered but the shop was full of people she had to squeeze herself in.

When she finally reached the counter, she saw Ino's parents and Ino herself.

"Hey Ino." She said. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka!" Ino's parents nodded.

"Come here Sakura! You'll get squeezed to death!" Ino pulled Sakura and made her stand beside her.

"Wow, so this holiday is serious." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who gave you that?" Ino pointed at the bouquet Sakura was holding.

"This?" Sakura looked at the bouquet. "It's from Kakashi-sensei."

"Is he your first one?" Ino asked while giving some change to the customers.

"Lee was my first one then Naruto." Sakura explained.

"Sakura he'll get to it. Don't worry, it's still early!" Ino smiled though he didn't look at Sakura.

Sakura looked down. Was it really that obvious? Do her friends feel what she feels right now?

"Ah, I almost forgot! Take this Sakura!" Ino's father handed her a bouquet but this time they were yellow roses.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled. "Well er- Happy bouquet day?" She grinned.

He nodded. "Well, you guys are busy, I'll just go now. See you around Ino."

Ino still didn't respond. Sakura understood, the place was busy. She left the store with her foot stomped at least five times.

Sakura carried the two bouquets in her arms then started walking off again. _"Maybe I'll pass by Tsunade-sama's office."_

Sakura thought. She walked again and saw bouquets everywhere and couples chatting. Finally, she arrived at Tsunade's office. She knocked thrice then she heard Tsunade's voice telling her to come in.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Good morning." Tsunade fixed the books on her desk.

"Just stopping by." Sakura sat at the chair in front of Tsunde's desk.

"Ah! Bouquet day." Tsunade mentioned as she saw what Sakura was carrying.

Sakura rolled her eyes then smiled. "Anyone gave you a bouquet?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi gave me one, then Gai, then Ebisu." Tsunade was still fixing the pile of books.

"Who was the first one?"

"Jiraiya." Tsunade sat on her chair now.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I can see you're busy." Sakura stood up.

"Yeah." Tsunade nodded. Sakura headed for the door then was about to leave when Tsunade stopped her.

"I'm sure he's planning something." Tsunade smiled then started working again.

Sakura just nodded then went out.

_"Is it really that obvious?" _

_"Do I really look so eager to get one from him or even just see him?"_

**"I told you. Things might have changed but one thing didn't. You still love him, you're just denying it to yourself."**

Sakura decided to head home and place the flowers with the others. When she reached her home, she found two bouquets on her doorstep.

She picked them both then read the notes attached to each. She read the first one:

_Happy Bouquet Day Sakura-chan!_

_-Kiba_

Sakura smiled then read the second one:

_Sakura, _

_Happy Bouquet Day! Don't be sad, he's gonna show up. If he doesn't, I'll kill him. Just joking! Take Care._

_-Itachi_

Sakura smiled again then opened her door. She fixed the bouquet with the others then ate lunch.

After eating, she quickly washed the dishes then sat at the sofa, staring at the roses.

"I wonder if... nah. It's too unlikely for him to this kind of stuff. Besides, he doesn't even celebrate his birthday. Why am I so-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura stood up and hurriedly opened the door, but to her dismay no one was there except for a note pinned to her door.

_Meet me at the training grounds at midnight._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura read the note over and over again making sure that it was his name written. She slapped her face twice, pinched herself, and blinked a few hundred times before believing that he really was the one who left the note.

_"It's his handwriting!"_

**"Baka! I told you he'll come around."**

_"But... was my face really that sad this morning? Everyone was...nevermind."_

Sakura excitedly ran towards her room then threw herself at her bed.

Maybe bouquet day wasn't such a bad holiday after all.

* * *

**Okay. One, it sucks.**

**Two, this is about to end.**

**And three, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Last Chapter!! I'm crying! Okay, not really. OOC CHARACTERS!!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank You So Much!**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and bouquets kept on coming in from fanboys and some from Sakura's friends. But the only bouquet she was waiting never came.

_"Maybe he'll give it to me later this midnight?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe not."_

**_"_Hey! He did invite you right? What's the sad face?"**

_"What if, he doesn't want me anymore? What if he wants to have 'the talk' with me later?"_

Sakura sighed. She sat on her balcony ledge.

Someone was knocking on the door again. Sakura jumped down and headed downstairs to answer the door.

"Good afternoon Sakura!" Ten-ten hugged Sakura.

"Hey," Sakura said. "Hi Neji." Sakura leaned on her side to see Neji behind Ten-Ten.

"So, who was your first bouquet?" Ten-Ten grinned.

"Lee." Sakura rolled my eyes.

Ten-Ten chuckled. "Well, I told Neji that since you guys got pretty close, he should give you a bouquet."

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" Sakura told Ten-Ten.

"Don't worry about it." Neji walked beside Ten-Ten and handed Sakura a bouquet.

"Thanks Neji." Sakura nodded.

Neji nodded. "No problem."

"Well, Gai-sensei wanted to train with us. See you around Sakura!" Ten-Ten grinned and they both left.

Sakura entered her house which was now full of vases. Sakura placed the bouquet on top of the table then headed back to her room.

"Seven thirty." She glanced at the clock.

_"Darn! Why is time so slow today?!"_

**"Cheer up! Just go sleep for a little while, then take a bath, then meet him!" **

Sakura said no more. She slumped in her bed then closed her eyes.

* * *

Itachi was at their house. He was sad for Sakura. Was his brother really planning something? Or he'll just let the day pass without even giving her a single flower?

Itachi sighed and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

He was always in his room. He would only go out when there's training or he needs something. But when he has nothing to do, he would always stay in his room.

"You know she's waiting for you."

"I know." Sasuke answered.

Itachi sighed. His brother was unbelievable. "Well, you better be planning something." Itachi made it sound like a threat.

* * *

Sakura yawned then sat up. She glanced at the clock. _Ten pm? It's only ten?!_

Sakura sighed. Sakura stood up then headed towards the bathroom. She put some hot water in the tub then she jumped in. She relaxed herself and closed her eyes.

_Sakura caught him staring at her._

_"Uh…Sasuke?" she said again._

_Sasuke shook his head and blushed a bit._

_"You alright?" she asked._

_"Hn. I-I just have to…uh…tell you…something." Sasuke said a bit shaking._

_"Okay. I'm listening." Sakura said._

_"Well you see…the day we became genins…I never thought that…uh…you see…in the chuunin exams…I…uh…well…we…you…help me…overcome my weaknesses. Sakura…I know…uh…I'm not actually…you see…used to this…st-stuff. But I really have to…uh tell you…or else…uh me…"_

_"You're not making any sense at all Sasuke." Sakura giggled._

_"Uh…well…Sakura…"_

_"What is it Sasuke?" she giggled still._

_"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!!" he shouted._

_Sakura was wide eyed._

END FLASHBACK

Sakura remembered that day. He said he loved her. He said he meant it. But how about now? After all that's happened? Was his feelings still the same as before? Did he still love her?

Sakura tried to clear her mind. But luck wasn't on her side that time. Memories flooded her mind and so is her thoughts on what's gonna happen this midnight.

Sakura sighed again. Sakura finished her bath then changed her clothes. She glanced at the clock again.

_Ten forty-five._

Sakura headed downstairs to get some snacks but someone was knocking on her door.

Sakura was surprised.

"Oh, Good Evening!" She smiled sweetly.

"Good evening, Sakura." He handed her a bouquet of lilies. A very rare kind of lily.

"These are nice." She smiled. "Come in." Sakura invited.

"No, no. I just sneaked out." He smiled.

"Aw, you didn't have to." Sakura said. "But, thank you Gaara."

"No problem."

Gaara stared at her for awhile. He sneaked out from Suna and teleported in front of Sakura's house.

"I heard from the Hokage, she's sending your team to Suna for a mission I asked." Gaara mentioned.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I hope you get better soon." Gaara said.

"I'm all better now. No worries." Sakura grinned.

"Well, I better head off now. It's late and I'm making you sleep late."

Gaara leaned in closer and kissed Sakura on her cheek before disappearing.

Sakura gasped and placed her hand on her cheek.

_"But don't worry Sakura. I know he's right there. I won_'_t interfere. Good night." _Sakura heard Gaara's voice.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Gaara-kun!" She said then entered the house.

She placed the lilies on a single vase then she sat on her couch. She smiled. Then she remembered.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stood up then glanced at the clock.

It was eleven fifty-five. Time suddenly went fast. Sakura dashed outside the locked the door. Sakura ran, heading for the training grounds.

But she was slowed down by a midnight party. Almost everyone was on the streets. Loud music was on and people were laughing and dancing on the streets.

Seriously, did Sakura really forget about this holiday?

Sakura pushed her way into the dozens of people dancing on the streets. She was gonna be late in this state. Sakura jumped on the roofs then ran.

Her house was a bit far from the training grounds. Sakura ran and after a few minutes, she finally got there.

Sakura entered and sat on the grass panting.

_"Where is he? I'm sure I'm late." _

**"He'll be here. Just wait for a little while."**

_"What if... what if everything was a prank? Oh no... I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true!"_

On her mind, she was panicking. What if everything WAS a prank?

"You're late."

Sakura gasped then stood up.

She turned around and saw him standing. His hands on his pockets.

"S-sorry. " Sakura panted.

Sasuke walked closer to her and stopped a few inches in front of her.

"So? What do you need?" Sakura forced a smile. Right now, she wanted to cry and hug him. Ask him if he still feels the same.

"I wanted to talk." Sasuke said. He stared at Sakura.

Sakura nodded then she waited. "So...?"

"Well..." Sasuke started. He sat at the ground then Sakura sat beside him.

Sakura looked up, rain clouds were starting to form.

"Hm?"

"I want to apologize." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I told you. I forgave you already and besides, there's nothing to say sorry for."

"No, Sakura. I promised. You were right. I promised you I won't leave you but I did it again." Sasuke stared at Sakura.

Sakura moved her glance from the sky towards Sasuke's sincere eyes.

Sakura smiled then nodded. "It's alright."

**"GO SASUKE/SAKURA!" **Their inner selves shouted.

_"SHUT UP!!" _They both told their inner selves.

Sasuke suddenly pulled Sakura and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said, his lips on her hair.

Sakura gasped. Sakura couldn't resist anymore. She rested her head on his chest and let her tears fall.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

Sasuke hugged her tighter and wiped her tears. "I love you more." He smirked.

Sakura let go of his embrace then stared at his eyes. They were true and loving.

Sakura suddenly blinked as something cold hit her cheeks. It was a raindrop.

"It's gonna rain." Sakura stood up.

Sasuke stood up as well. "Wait, I haven't gave you anything for bouquet day yet."

"Don't worry about it, the day's over anyway. I understand." Sakura smiled.

"Not yet! I told you, you were late. But it wasn't twelve midnight yet. Hurry! Come on!" Sasuke pulled Sakura by the wrist and lead her towards the forest.

"Sasuke where are we heading?" Sakura asked as they were running. Rain was slowly falling.

"I'm giving you my gift for bouquet day. WE have two minutes left before the day ends!" Sasuke said.

Sakura just nodded, trusting Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and glanced at his wristwatch.

"Perfect." Sakura heard him whisper.

Sakura grabbed his arm and saw that it was a minute before twelve.

"Happy bouquet day Sakura." Sasuke said showing Sakura a flower field full of blossoming flowers.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gasped.

"I'm sorry I wasn't your first."

Sakura stared at the vast flower field in front of them. "You might not be the first but you-"

But before she could finish off her sentence, Sasuke's lips crashed into hers. Sakura twined her arms on his neck while Sasuke placed his arms around her waist.

Rain poured heavily and they were soaking wet. Sakura pulled away from the kiss then hugged Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura." Sasuke chuckled as his wristwatch beeped as it striked twelve.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura hugged him tight.

"Now..." Sasuke caught her face with both of his hands. "For my other gift." He smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke led her into the flower field and into a grassy area Sasuke made her close her eyes first then he helped her walk. Rain stopped and the moon shined brighter than ever.

Sasuke stopped and so did Sakura. They were in the middle of the grassy area where there were no flowers.

Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind then placed her mouth beside her ear. "Open." He whispered.

Sakura followed and she was wide-eyed. In front of her was flowers arranged in letters saying, 'MARRY ME?'

"Sasuke...you..." Sakura couldn't form the words so he turned around and hugged Sasuke.

"So... is that a yes?" Sasuke let go of her hug.

Sasuke took something out from his pocket. "Let me do it right." It was the ring he gave her without any word on her birthday.

Sasuke placed the ring on her cold finger and stared at her puffy eyes. She was crying.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Sakura tackled him for another hug.

Sasuke twirled her around. "This time Sakura, I promise. I won't leave you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sakura nodded. "I know. But... to tell you the truth, I was expecting you to tell me something like, you don't want me anymore."

"What? I would never say that Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura was now walking.

"Sorry, for thinking that."

Sasuke's hand were twined with Sakura's and Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Just like what you said Sakura, 'listening to the heart is better than listening to the mind'. I think you forgot about that." Sasuke chuckled.

"I guess, I did listen to my mind too much this time." Sakura admitted.

"Hn. As you said MY Sakura, I listened to my heart this time and you were right. The heart always stays true." Sasuke stopped walking and hugged her.

Sakura giggled. "What you said, is right MY Sasuke." Sakura giggled more.

Sasuke couldn't resist anymore. She kissed Sakura full on the lips.

"Bouquet day isn't so bad as I thought!" Sakura chuckled.

"You said it..." Sasuke whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

The End.

* * *

**Story done.**

**Thanks ****frumpyrox for the idea of being late! :) But panda-chan told me to twist it a little. Sorry! She gave me an oatmeal cookie!**

**Thanks to everyone who made reviews from the first chapter! Thank you guys! I really appreciate them!**

**Sorry if I update too long! **

**Yay! This story is done! Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
